


漫漫长夜

by friends



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 希尔凡x贝雷特帝弥托利x贝雷特库罗德x贝雷特
Kudos: 7





	漫漫长夜

**Author's Note:**

> 希尔凡x贝雷特  
> 帝弥托利x贝雷特  
> 库罗德x贝雷特

——沉溺情欲中的老师，会无意识张嘴，令人浑身发烫。  
希尔凡按住贝雷特的胯部，掌心轻摩挲脊背，然后猛地进入，老师随着抽插低声呻吟，经过两轮的彼此探索，他的身体已经不再紧绷，下陷的后腰形成一条流畅优美曲线，斑斑点点的红在拇指下划过。希尔凡忍不住去看多出来的红印，那些不是他留下的淤青。  
“老师……”  
“？”贝雷特侧头，眼神似有迷茫地询问。  
他有时会在希尔凡要紧的关头开口问他是否舒服，不好分辨是情趣还是单纯，希尔凡却也不方便抱怨，就像他没有立场质问老师还有哪些床伴。他和老师的感情总是模糊不清，仔细纠缠细枝末节只会心烦意乱，他向来想得开，至少此刻从老师身上得到片刻欢愉，感受滚烫的肠道包裹自己，也可在片刻慰藉心灵。  
“老师里面好紧啊，就像第一次做一样～”  
他忍不住尾音上扬变轻，手下却加重了力道，捏了两把白皙结实的臀肉，托便服严密的福，他身上的斑斑点点还从未被旁人看到过。贝雷特一只手抓住被子，把被单紧紧攥在手心，另一只手顺着学生的动作抚慰自己。  
“做多了以后身体反而会有点冷淡，老师也是这样吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“老师硬得好厉害，有这么舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”贝雷特抵着床，紧闭双眼，向后挺腰，让双腿分得再开一些。  
“总是回答这些话很没情趣的，”希尔凡喘着气，他撞得更深，几乎完全没入体内，包裹他的身体仿佛渴求一般收缩着取悦自己，他不得不握紧臀瓣，缓和了动作，“老师还有更多要学的哦，不然其他人也会抱怨吧。”  
贝雷特的身体停顿了一下，从嗓子底发出闷声回应，语气轻得如同道歉：“你讨厌吗？”  
“怎么会，”希尔凡脱口而出，咽了一口唾沫，轻浮地拍了拍年轻老师的屁股，“我们换一个姿势吧。”  
“这样就可以了。”  
“老师偶尔也要听从学生的意见嘛。”  
他伸手覆盖后颈，贝雷特微颤了一下，缓缓点头，顺着他的动作转过身来。  
这种时候他身上的痕迹更加明显，宿舍的烛光映在精瘦的身躯上晃动摇曳，窗外的虫鸣也安静下来。希尔凡喜欢这样看他的老师，甚至从心底萌生出如果只有自己就更好的想法，他厌恶的嫉妒终有一天投射在自我的倒影中，覆盖老师的身体，吞下渴望的禁果。  
贝雷特伸手环住他的脖子，单薄的嘴唇覆盖上皮肤，他呆呆地回抱，捉着老师的嘴唇送上滚烫的热吻，拉扯着脚踝缠上身体。老师的身体不如女孩子柔软，却别有一种温和的体贴，在进入的时候不由产生征服的快感。拇指按压着乳尖，直到坚硬的颗粒摩擦手指，他才低头含入口中，舌尖卷着乳头，轻咬皮肤，补上迟到的前戏。贝雷特的身体不比他勾搭上的女友更好，也不比她们更差，他总觉得自己是为了满足真的操进某人身体的欲望而进行这种皮肉之交，每当看到那些新添的自己从未留下的痕迹时都会提醒自己，不过这是连自己也骗不过的安慰。  
他的吻一路向上，舔舐喉结，贝雷特出于自我防御的不安感下意识要推开他，被用力按在床上，他扬起下巴，最终没有再用力。希尔凡似乎从他的乖顺中得到宽慰，舔了舔嘴唇，露出一个沾染情欲的笑容：“老师稍微忍耐一下。”  
他再次进入贝雷特的身体，冲撞着余下快感，按住他的双手，顶弄着敏感部位。佣兵闭上双眼，微张着嘴泄漏低吟，希尔凡催促着：“老师，叫我的名字。”  
他张了张嘴却没有发出声音，白浊的液体打在了对方的下腹，身体不禁放松下来，被撞得轻晃。  
“老师……”希尔凡把他的身体压进床铺，一点不漏地把东西灌进后穴，抱着他品味高潮的余韵，过了好一会儿才餍足地松手。  
贝雷特没有清理的意思，至少现在没有，他注意到希尔凡的目光，只是简单擦了擦身体。  
“每次和老师做都很愉快呢。”希尔凡笑着穿衣服。  
“嗯。”  
“老师觉得我和其他人比起来怎么样？”  
贝雷特看他的时候，目光已恢复清明，就像白天看着自己的学生们一般：“你很好，我很喜欢。”  
“如果老师真的喜欢，那就只和我一个人做吧。”他眨了一下眼，“开玩笑的。老师喜欢和什么人做都可以，不过就算是男人也会有极限的吧，还是保重身体比较好。”  
贝雷特点点头。  
“我走了，明天见。”希尔凡打开一条门缝，确定外面没有人就迅速开门离开，动作流畅，一气呵成。  
贝雷特目送他离开，穿上衬衣，坐在床上闭目养神。身体的酸软还没有完全消去，往常并不至于如此，多半是因为白天和菲力克斯陪练了一下午，菲力克斯的脑中只有剑，他便只陪他练剑，偶尔触及到过去的点滴积攒起来，眼中所见少年心中除了剑之外的东西是如此纯粹。保护学生是老师的职责，尽管有时被玛努艾拉老师说太过宠爱学生，却还是决心要这么做。他迷糊地感觉，这是他应当做的事，如果他不做的话还有谁能做呢。  
至于身体则是另一回事。  
他缓缓伸手，手指在后穴的入口按动，搅动着流出的浊液向里探索，在熟悉的位置轻戳，不一会儿就又硬了。他悄无声息地抚慰着自己，动作下流，面上却镇定如常。他合上双眼，听到开门声响起，又迅速关闭。学生熟悉的声音有些局促：“抱歉，老师，我……”  
贝雷特睁开眼睛，帝弥托利像往常一样脸皮泛红，他本想说来得正好，摇头改口道：“没关系，过来吗？”  
学生的手放在领口，踌躇着向床边迈步，犹豫再三，先是转身锁上房门，再大步走过来。  
老师牵住他的手放在胸前，帝弥托利下意识揉捏了两下，红着脸低头吻他的老师。  
佣兵的手常年戴着手套，一层薄茧下是温热的体温。帝弥托利紧紧握住他的手，如此赤裸地相见总令他羞涩，却也有一股冲动破坏着神经，像冲破枷锁的野兽，撕咬面前的人类。他小心克制着欲望，舔吻着老师。贝雷特却将自己主动献上，怂恿他把吻烙在心口，把淤青留在腰间，把齿痕印在肩膀，他愿献上自己的心。  
他们第一次做的时候，帝弥托利伤了老师，折断骨头的力量施加在人类身上，他有些不知所措，但贝雷特抚摸他的头发，用法术给自己治疗。他克制住力量，却无法隐藏崩坏的内心，某一部分始终叫嚣破坏，另一部分则强忍温柔。  
夜已深，贝雷特被死死钉在床上，怪力令他无法动弹，只有后穴在吞吃着肉体和精液，呻吟和推却被轻柔的吻混合着唾液吞咽，刚经历过性事的身体比往常柔软，修长双腿搭在腰间，一条被抬起勾住肩膀，身体打开到最大，他用力咬住帝弥托利的舌头，对方却毫无顾虑得持续侵犯。  
“好烫……”学生的声音低哑，平日一丝不苟的金发混合着汗水黏在额头，精致的五官融化在滚烫的视线中，只留下情欲的痕迹。  
身下的速度加快，不断进攻敏感部位，前端无需揉搓就已经涨得渗出液体，贝雷特弓起腰，挣扎着沉溺于过度刺激，没能支撑很久，帝弥托利跟随着他射了出来。  
他低头吻过眼角，轻声道歉，贝雷特只觉得浑身解力，软绵绵地躺在他的怀里。连续被两个人操弄还是有些过了，他不该主动骑在希尔凡的身上，那样现在还能有些力气要求学生克制。  
帝弥托利揽住他的身体，让他的老师跪坐在床上，面朝木板墙，从后面进入。松软的后穴吃得很深，皮肤贴上微凉墙壁，乳尖在木板缝隙中刮过，指甲无助地留下划痕。  
“老师，我很舒服，老师，舒服吗？”  
帝弥托利透过遮住脸颊的深蓝发看他的老师，贝雷特不知该如何回答，搅乱了的意识混沌，低着头没有声响。  
“老师？”帝弥托利追问他的老师，加快了频率，年轻的身体不知疲倦，有用不完的力气。完整地抽出，再完整地插入，他感觉到贝雷特的身体颤抖，却看不清他的表情。他终于松开一只手，握住老师的前端，小心地揉搓，模仿着交入动作，不敢用力。他看到手腕上的红色掐痕，看到腰间的淤青，看到大腿腿根处的印记，那是他留下的伤口，他怀着几乎被欲望吞噬的罪恶感抱他的老师，并渴望从中得到救赎。  
———————  
帝弥托利也会温柔地安抚，尽管不得要领，贝雷特从不会指出他在这方面的缺陷。  
他亲吻老师的嘴唇，舌尖卷着茶香，有时他会忘记自己味觉的寡淡，用力试图从贝雷特口中吮吸出酸甜的清香，他的老师任他索取，从不拒绝。他便忍不住得寸进尺，将剩余的部分占满，在白净如新的躯体上做下标记。贝雷特的身体不像是佣兵所有，它太过干净，没有连绵的创伤与疤痕，就如同他所能见的赤红心脏，浸润过淋漓鲜血依然完好。  
他握住贝雷特的手，五指交叉按在脸旁的被单上，下身尽力耸动，带起年长者身体的晃动。过多的精液填满了佣兵的身体，从后穴挤压溢出，贝雷特微张着嘴，被操干得有些无力，除了喘息无法发出其它声音。柔软紧致身体上结实的肌肉线条绷紧优美的弧度，些许白浊落在下腹，干燥后黏贴着皮肤，他被按进床里，枕头里，被不断进入，如同撬开的贝壳，只张开双腿由着帝弥托利来。  
他被翻来覆去，打开合上，一次又一次高潮贯穿身体，直刺入大脑，年轻的学生不知疲倦，老师眼角泛红，更刺激得他愈发用力，轻念抱歉，在腰上留下深红的掐痕。  
“老师？老师……？”  
贝雷特缓缓睁开双眼，帝弥托利裸身靠着自己，精致俊秀的面庞被金发和汗水衬托更甚，他微微点头回应。  
“老师刚刚……昏过去了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“老师感觉不舒服吗？”  
贝雷特摇头：“很舒服。”  
年轻级长露出惯常温柔又贴心的笑容：“我帮老师清理一下吧？”  
“没关系，我自己来就好。”他看了一眼打开一条缝的窗户，“你回去休息吧。”  
他从床上坐起来，腰腿有些无力，但还不至于无法动作。  
“老师，我……”  
贝雷特注视着他，鼓励他说下去。他套上衣服。脸却越来越红，最终凑到老师的面前，小声索吻。贝雷特捧住他的脸，细细亲吻他的学生，在深入之前松开。  
帝弥托利瞥到敞开衬衣里被揉捏红肿的乳尖，耳朵一下烧了起来。他是心思单纯的学生，贝雷特清楚这一点，太过纯粹而易碎的力量，强壮的身体无法守护任何破损过往，他深陷于黑暗之中，就像碎裂后拼起的盘子，细心便能发现上面的裂纹。年轻的老师任由学生成长成熟，尽其所能地帮扶，但只有迷路者本人才能选择是否牵住引领的手。  
在后来的后来，他无数次伸手，却没能抓住骨肉血水，只留下空气中浓重血腥气息萦绕在鼻尖。有人深陷噩梦却不愿被唤醒。  
他目送帝弥托利涨红了脸离去，才缓缓起身，收拾衣物，简单套上长裤和衬衣。房门不合时宜地打开。他抬起头，嘴唇抿成一条弧线。  
“啊，老师，好像我来得不太巧。”  
深色皮肤的青年侧身钻进屋子，反手关上了门。  
贝雷特拿了几件干净衣服：“有什么事吗？”  
金鹿的级长，棕发绿眼的学生库罗德站在门口，保持着一贯的笑容。  
他举起手里的衣服：“正准备去浴场，路过这里想来看看老师，老师也要去吗？”  
贝雷特点头，注视着他的眼睛，许多节过后学生的目光多少亲近了些，表情还是最初的笑容，眼角却也稍有动容。  
“那就和我一起去吧？还从来没有和老师一起去过浴场，听希尔妲说老师您上次在桑拿间昏迷了？”  
“……嗯。”那是几节以前的事，尽管他不觉得丢脸，却是为难希尔妲了。  
“老师是不是身体不太舒服？”  
贝雷特向前迈步，有热流从后穴涌出，沿着大腿内侧向下，他有些迟疑地握着衣服。库罗德笑了一下，右手握拳放在唇边干咳一声，一本正经地开口：“这样走动被人看到可不太好，老师知道该怎么处理吗？”  
贝雷特犹疑地望向他：“我要……先弄出来？”  
“呃……”这也是一个办法，库罗德想。他小心地靠近青狮的老师，直到面对面，老师赤脚踩在地上，此刻不得不抬头与他对视。  
“老师……”他压低了声音，“交给我来吧。”他的手攀上腰肢，隔着衬衣摩擦肌肤，贝雷特低下头默许，他便大胆地探进裤子，轻轻下拽，衬裤遮住的肉穴红嫩，不知被玩弄了多久，此刻还有粘稠的液体缓缓流动。库罗德不动声色地将一块椭圆球形石头顶入，贝雷特下意识夹紧，石头被含入，堵住了里面的东西。他帮老师提上裤子，系好腰带，贴心地把上翻的衣摆拉下。  
“趁着现在没有人，我们赶紧占领浴场吧。”  
贝雷特点点头，走在他前面。无需问他怎么知道浴场的情况，库罗德总有办法。  
石头表面并不平整，凸起的地方随着走动摩擦内壁，小腹因为过多的东西微微隆起，索性夜里不便看出，路上也没有遇到其他人。  
等他们走到内室，贝雷特扶住墙壁，解腰带的手有些不稳，库罗德走过来帮忙，却没有取出后面的东西。  
“老师今晚还没有满足吗？”他的手指挑逗着半硬的性器，裤子落在地上，贝雷特没有动。  
“老师的身体已经这么兴奋了吗？”库罗德的指尖沾着有些稀淡的液体勾勒腰线，在突出的乳头上轻搔，胸前的两个淡色圆点很快硬了起来。贝雷特后退一步，后穴正抵到敏感部位，不禁弯下腰，被库罗德接在怀里。  
带着腥味的手指放在唇边，涂抹上干燥的嘴唇，沿着缝隙向里搜寻，他微微张嘴，那根手指便毫不客气地侵入口腔，拨弄按压着舌头，将他的头按得更低一点，他终于站立不稳跪在地上，库罗德倾身拉了一把，让老师不至于磕到膝盖。  
贝雷特抬头的一瞬间有些困惑，涎水浸湿了手指，从嘴角流出，库罗德抽出拇指，用食指和中指让他张得更大一些。然后扶着老师的后脑，靠向自己。  
他有些紧张，甚至不敢说话，也许一说话就会让眼前的发展停滞，老师会改变主意，自己会失去唾手可得的东西。贝雷特确实犹豫了一下，他被后穴的快感折磨得难以思考，但他从未和库罗德做过，别的学级的学生，金鹿的级长，他张开嘴，如他所愿地帮库罗德解开裤子，把温热的器官含进嘴里，闭上眼睛，让腥热一点一点进入，有些吃力地扶住他的大腿。  
库罗德感受得到温软的舌头努力取悦自己，他按着老师的后脑，向前挺胯，尽力顶到最深，几乎大半没入口中，贝雷特的嘴被撑到最大，随着顶弄后退，睫毛颤动，渗出泪珠。  
“老师…后面还舒服吗…”库罗德努力稳住呼吸，他的老师吸了一下，险些就交了出去。  
他抽出来的时候，舌尖也向外伸出，似是挽留一般。库罗德摸了摸旁边的衣服，翻出两枚木夹：“可能会有点疼，老师忍耐一下，会很舒服的。”  
他用力揉搓了两下贝雷特胸口的乳珠，用夹子夹住嫩肉，又恶劣地向外拽了两把。  
“唔！”贝雷特吃痛，却不知为何体味到一丝飘渺的快感，咬住舌尖，茫然地望着地砖。  
“老师，看着我。”库罗德用手指梳过深蓝色头发，抬起他的下巴，“老师愿意吃一点东西吗？”  
他像贝雷特邀请他用餐一般回请，贝雷特没有作声，前面几乎已经没有东西了，后穴却仍不断收缩着，渴望着更多。  
库罗德摸着他的嘴唇，听到沙哑的声音渴望自己，几乎没有停顿，就顶入口腔，被吃入到深处，被紧紧包裹，贝雷特在他向外撤的时候含住吮吸，他无法不在老师的嘴里射了出来。  
高潮带来眼前短暂的模糊，他看到贝雷特匍匐在地上干咳，喘着气轻抚年长者的脊背。他才看到对方的性器也打湿了腿间，依靠口交和后面的东西便交了出来。  
“老师？”  
贝雷特反握住他的手，发不出声音。  
库罗德蹲下来扶起他，俊秀的脸庞嘴唇鲜红，经过刚才一番又出了一身薄汗，勉力站起来，在学生的搀扶下脱下衣服，走进浴场。  
半推半就地抬起臀部，库罗德的手指在里面搅动，把那块磨人的石头取出，用手指撑开后穴，引出里面过多的精液。这样的动作过于袒露羞耻，夹子挤压乳尖，疼痛和一丝欢愉让他咬住舌尖。  
库罗德不知什么时候靠近，亲吻他的眼角、嘴角，将舌尖探入，带来一个绵长的吻。  
他毫无反抗地被压在地上，地砖光滑潮湿，吃不住两人的力道，身体打滑，让库罗德进入得更深。  
“老师，看着我。”他拨弄夹子，贝雷特仰起脸，低吟一声，推搡他的手臂。  
“等等……让我……”  
库罗德抓住他的手，用嘴唇摩挲掌心，身下却开始耸动抽插。老师还要说什么，他用那块石头堵住了贝雷特的嘴，凹凸不平的表面按压舌苔，腥味充斥口腔，他无法吞咽，唇边溢出唾液。  
他的身体在库罗德手上已经极度敏感，被物件亵玩的感觉挥之不去，前面却已经出不来什么了，下腹的热意更令他难熬。他挣扎着想要从学生怀里离开，平时力气不大的学生此刻却占了上风，借助体位和他的疲惫，将他固定在地上。  
他无法求饶也无法脱出，脚趾蜷曲，身体绷紧，仅靠着后面达到高潮。库罗德轻笑了一声，把他的推搡反抗按下，他像案板上的鱼被翻了过来，再次进入。  
手指捋过发梢，指甲轻刮白皙后颈，再捏上耳垂，揉红了淡然到苍白无辜的人。  
“老师，”他捻着柔软的耳垂，俯身在耳边，把热气吹入耳廓，“我帮你打一个耳洞，戴上我的耳环怎么样？”  
他用手按住老师的后颈，制止他摇头，直起身子卖力抽插，贝雷特看不到他此刻闭上眼睛，享受自己身体的表情，也看不到他望向那双能够挥动天帝之剑的手时一闪而过的渴求。  
老师啊，如果你选了我该多好。  
他不断顶弄蹂躏着身下的人，他看到无法发声的老师侧脸上满是泪痕，后面却把自己吃得愈深。一阵颤栗，贝雷特已是极限，尿液从前面流出，身体和大脑昏沉，抽出满足后的性器，把他搂在怀里。  
“诶呀，是不是做得有点过了。”他毫无歉意地微微扬起嘴角，等他发现老师已经陷入昏迷，才叹了口气，“抱歉啊老师，看来真的是做过头了。诶呀呀，这可怎么办。”  
他把老师口中的东西取出，连延的唾液拉出晶莹长丝，他把石头冲洗干净，取下夹子，又舀起热水给贝雷特清理。  
身上的潮红已经褪去，只有满身吻痕和淤青无法洗去，他仔细打量着，用自己也听不见的声音叹气，吻了吻老师的嘴唇。  
“诶……我也不好把老师背回去啊。”  
他架起贝雷特的身体，勉强抱住：“抱歉了老师。”  
然后一齐倒入浴池。  
“咳……咳咳咳咳……”贝雷特趴在池沿，湿透了的头发垂在眼前，库罗德靠在他旁边，把鼻子以下浸入水中，平时翘起的头发也被水打湿，乖顺帖服在头上。  
贝雷特清醒过来，有些无奈地看着他：“你……”  
库罗德冒出水面，面带笑意：“没办法，我是坏孩子嘛。”  
贝雷特转过头去，合上双眼。  
“喂喂，”库罗德凑近他，“别在这里睡着啊。”  
他摇头，透蓝的眼瞳里倒影着他的学生：“谢谢。”  
库罗德愣了一下，有些无奈地扶额：“还真是你会说的。我们回去吧，老～师～”


End file.
